1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic bubble shift register memory, comprising a plate of magnetic material having a preferred magnetization direction transverse to said plate and in which, under the influence of an external magnetic field, magnetic domains or bubbles having a generally circular section can exist; furthermore, comprising a channel for the transfer and the storage of information by means of said bubbles which are preferably situated in said channel; binary information being distinguishable in the direction of the channel in that binary 1-bit values are represented by bubbles on the one longitudinal side, and binary 0-bit values are represented by bubbles on the other longitudinal side.